


The Only Way We Know How

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adopted Children, Aged-Up Character(s), Dipper is the best uncle, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Bonding, Fluff, Ford will never know how to act around kids, Future Fic, I Don't Even Know, Mabel and Pacifica are dorks, Oneshot, Original Character(s), Parent AU, Stan doesn't know how to play mini golf, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pines family are known for being eccentric, and whoever gets pulled into their wonderfully dysfunctional mix know that very well. Which is family outings are always far from mundane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Way We Know How

**Author's Note:**

> You asked - I delivered! 
> 
> Here's more of Mabel and Pacifica with little Leighford, plus the rest of their amazing family <3.

Gravity Falls’ Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt was never the same once the Pines visited. Even years later, with each new visit, people had learned not to stay for long once they visited. And as the years passed, more of them came through, enjoying the game in their own unique way.

“ _Angles_ , Stanley! You have to focus on the angles!”

“Can it, Poindexter! I know what I’m doing!”

Dipper leaned up against his club, and sighed, ruffling his hair in frustration. “How are they still on Hole Five?” he muttered to himself. “A four year old is beating them.”

He glanced over, towards Hole Sixteen where his sister and Pacifica were battling it out, like not so long ago. Meanwhile, he was stuck with the duty of babysitting his niece, who was very eager to catch up with her mothers. Despite the fact that she didn’t exactly pick up their expertise of the petty sport.

“Did I get it, Uncle Dip-dop? Did I?”

Dipper managed a smile; anyone else who called him that would have gotten an earful, but his niece made it so cute, he could somehow tolerate it. “No, Leighford, not yet,” he said. “Wait for it.”

“Oh,” The little girl twirled her kinky curls around her small fingers. “Where do the mini golf balls go?”

“Um,” Dipper could have told her. He really could have, but he didn’t want to get in trouble for traumatizing Leighford, and in doing so, face the wrath of Mabel and Pacifica. “Dunno. Maybe they go on a little adventure through tunnels?”

The little girl didn’t even pay attention to her uncle’s answer, seeing she was too busy squealing and jumping over the mini hill. “Look, look!” she giggled, holding up her bright green golf ball. “Mama! Mommy! I got a hole in one!”

“That’s real nice, sweetie!” Mabel called, swinging as hard she could into the castle.

Dipper almost laughed out loud as he noticed his sister-in-law throw her club down in frustration. Some things never changed. Or rather, they turned around in amazing ways and had figments of familiarity.

“You gonna try now, Uncle Dip-dop?” Leighford said, tugging on the edge of his t-shirt.

“Nah, it’s all good,” he assured. “Wanna go help out Great Grunkle Stan? I think he could use it.”

With her eyes wide, brown and blue, Leighford giggled when she noticed Stan and Ford bicker about things she didn’t understand yet; like _“logic”_ and _“anomalies”_ and _“angles”_ but nonetheless, she dashed across the course, latching onto Ford’s leg.

“What, I don’t get a hug?” Stan scoffed.

“You get one when you win!” Leighford giggled.

“Don’t laser-gun my daughter, Ford!” Pacifica shrieked from the other side of the golf course.

Ford sighed, rubbing the spot between his glasses and nose. “You drop a laser gun one time around a baby, and suddenly, you’re the asshole,” he mumbled.

A prompt hit upside the head from Dipper alerted him to watch his mouth, but luckily, the swear word went unnoticed by little Leighford, who had jumped over to Stan, hugging him in victory that he finally managed to finish the Fifth Hole.

However, the moment was quickly ruined upon hearing a loud scream, much like a war cry.

“Northwest, you cheated!”

“That’s payback from the first time we played together!”

“That was, like, forever ago! You can’t just go and do that! I’m suing you!”

“Good luck, Pines! I’m the lawyer!”

Most four-year-olds would look on in horror upon seeing their parents argue in such a manner, but instead, Leighford was laughing as she dashed over to her mothers, stumbling a little before she stepped between them both.

And cue Mabel’s influencing on the little girl. “Mama, Mommy, what do we do when we’re mad at someone we care ‘bout?” Leighford said, her smile broad and eyes twinkling.

Mabel and Pacifica both had their arms crossed, gazes downcast and strange scowl-smile mixes on their expressions.

“We hug it out,” Pacifica mumbled. It took a moment, but she opened her arms, looking at her wife. “You gonna come here and hug me, you dork? Or do I have to force you into it?”

Leighford giggled, staring up at her mothers lovingly and expectantly. Just that alone was enough to get Mabel to give in, to dive into her wife’s embrace, yanking their daughter into it - all three of them, smiling, laughing and happy with one another. As she lifted their little girl up, Mabel gave both of her girls kisses on the cheek.

“Sorry I accused you of cheating,” Mabel spoke up, once her gaze fell on her wife.

“Oh, but I did,” Pacifica said, with a wicked grin. “Like I said, payback.”

Mabel rolled her eyes. “Okay, well, sorry for saying I’d sue you,” she retorted.

Pacifica stood up on her tip-toes in her six-inch heels so she could manage to kiss the other woman on the lips. “Okay, _now_ I'm sorry for cheating,” she said.

“If you two wanna get all lovey-dovey, you can go back to the Shack while we all go get ice cream and pizza,” Dipper spoke up, pretending to cover his eyes. “Seriously, I do _not_ need to see this.”

“We could always leave Leighford with you and have an hour or two to ourselves,” Mabel trilled.

“No, no, thank you!” Dipper said, her voice daring to go up.

Confused and oblivious, Leighford cast a puzzled look to all of the adults. However, she went unnoticed when she realized that sweet treats were now going to follow after the game. To a four-year-old, games and sweets were the core of a perfect day. Holding her Mama’s hand and dragging her along as her Mommy trampled behind them, Leighford didn’t know why they always playfully argued like they did, or why she had both of their last names but looked different, and she never questioned why they all lived with her uncle and great grunkles.

It was just meant to be.

“C’mere, you little rugrat,” Pacifica chuckled, scooping up her daughter. “How did you do with your mini-golf game? Did you beat your stupid uncle?”

“Uh-huh!” Leighford beamed. “I got three hole-in-ones!” She held up three fingers, very proud of herself.

Mabel huffed, and grinned like she won the lottery. Perhaps, in a way, she had. “Gonna become a mini-golf champ just like her mom,” she declared victoriously. “Pretty soon we’ll be getting you a professional trainer and playing midnight games.”

Pacifica cleared her throat loudly, and narrowed her eyes, with a raised eyebrow.

“What?” Mabel crooned, with a smirk.

“You’re such an idiot,” Pacifica said lovingly.

As they all piled into Great Grunkle Stan’s car, Leighford realized there were a lot more things she’d never understand. But that was okay. Mabel and Pacifica were there to make sure their daughter had a happy life.

So far, they were doing a perfect job.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
